


Just a Job, Right?

by malevolentScribbler



Series: Shadows Rising [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentScribbler/pseuds/malevolentScribbler
Summary: A new job, protecting a girl... Easy, right?The start of a long-running adventure across all of Eorzea and beyond.





	Just a Job, Right?

“I need you to protect my daughter.”

Keshet blinked incredulously at the shorter Mi’qote woman. She hadn’t expected to be accosted the moment she arrived at the Lotus. “Excuse me?”

Nadi crossed her arms and stared her down. “I need you to protect my daughter as she goes adventuring,” she reiterated. “Ikra has been tasked to be an envoy for the Admiral. I unfortunately cannot travel with her; I have to go back to Limsa Lominsa, but your name came up when I asked around about bodyguard work.”

Frowning, the Hyur crossed her arms in return. “Someone suggested that I would make a good bodyguard for an adventurer? More like someone doesn’t want to lose a wager on the bloodsands,” she said coolly.

Nadi’s voice was sharp as she replied, “It was not anyone here who dropped your name, Keshet Sunstorm. Someone who knew you well happens to be an employee of mine, and it was she who lauded your skill at arms. She called you friend, at a point in your lives when everything was at its bleakest.”

A name came to mind for Keshet and she shifted slightly. “...If that is indeed the case, then I will travel with the girl,” she sighed, running a gloved hand through her shaggy hair. She would have to reorganize her bouts on the ‘Sands... but this distraught mother’s next words surprised the gladiator.

“Thank you. It has all been arranged, you are to meet her at The Quicksand come morning,” the Mi’qote said with relief. “I have paid all wagers against you, so you do not have to worry about your next fight. The bookkeepers have been made aware of your new employment as well. As for pay for your time, there is a hefty purse for you every week you travel with Ikra, so you need not worry about money either. And here is an advance.” And pulled a coin purse from her sleeve and handed it to the Ala Mhigan.

Keshet was floored as she did a rough count of the coins. This was more than she had earned for any one fight. “One like it, every week,” Nadi again confirmed, pointing to the bag. With nothing further, she abruptly turned and strode out. Keshet kept her cool for only a moment before whooping loudly, drawing the ire of a pair of fighters sparing across the hall. She apologized quickly, tucking the purse away inside her shirt, and left the Coliseum. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning, shortly after dawn lit the sky, Keshet pushed open the side door to The Quicksand, the bar all the adventurers frequented while in Ul’dah. It was quiet there this time of day, as most adventurers were still abed after a raucous night of drinking and taking in the sights, but a few were still at the bar conversing. Not seeing any young Mi’qote girls other than the Seeker serving girls that were employed here, Keshet sidled up to the bar and sat down to wait with her back against the bar.

About a bell and a half passed, with more adventurers passing through the doors into the bar and sitting at the various tables to be served food and drink, before a dark red haired Keeper Mi’qote stumbled through the doors, fixing glasses to her face. “Oops, sorry!” she apologized demurely, bumping into a tall Hellsguard Roegadyn woman who just smiled widely at the girl before heading out the door. That had to be her. Might as well get this over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost this work without my permission.


End file.
